


Cross Examination

by CorsetJinx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, poking and prying, when the past sometimes comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-KH2, when the Restoration Committee is still young. Yuffie wants, and doesn't want, to know about the person Leon's waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Examination

“So, was she pretty?” Given that she had traveled and lived with one Cloud Strife for a number of years, she was pretty confident in her ability to interpret long, punctuated silences and side-eye stares. This target in particular just happened to have a set of pretty grey eyes rather than Cloudy’s famed ‘make-Tifa’s-heart-jump-blue’. Grey eyes that were now faintly narrowed and the skin and muscle around them tense.

A big nerve then.

She’ll apologize later, maybe steal him a cup of decent coffee or a tooth-rottingly sweet morsel. Oh, wait, he hated those.

Loser.

“Yuffie.” Funny, how one little word could fit all that inflection- part warning and what might be weariness, most defensive she’d heard him be in a while. No matter that it was nine, almost ten, years ago now and whoever she was _(is, she should be hoping for the best here)_ hadn’t shown so much as a strand of hair or theoretically sunny smile.

Aerith still looked up at the stars, at the invisible boundaries of the world, no matter how much time had passed- nowadays she wasn’t even sure if it was Cloud she was hoping for or someone else or both altogether. That’d be like her, heart wide open to the world and a warm hand to pull you up when you fell.

“What was her name?” she cocked her head to the side, tracing idle patterns in the wood and stone of Merlin’s house- their makeshift home and base of operations. She knew the wings on the back of his jacket were for her, whoever she was, and that Squall _(Leon, she could hear him say, it’s Leon)_ sometimes held his lion-headed pendant. His face would do that thing where he was thinking but trying not to go too deep in the bog of what-could-have-beens. Sometimes, he looked like he was two steps from striding out the door with Revolver- she knew from the tread of his steps that if he did he wouldn’t be back.

Like Cloud, maybe, but probably worse. Cloud came back at least, every so often.

She got the sinking suspicion that if Squall left it would be for a long time.

“She was pretty. And pushy.” That got her attention, made her eyes snap up to Squall _(Leon’s)_ face. He didn’t have the look of walking down barbed memory lane, just a line of tension in his jaw that might be trying to keep from saying more. He was looking at her, she realized, and she felt a little silly for not noticing that little detail.

“Anything else?” God, she just had to push the envelope didn’t she? But to be fair, this was the most he’d ever said about his mystery winged woman who was apparently pretty and pushy in the same go-around.

“Blue. She… she liked the color blue.”

She grinned up at him, too wide and too bright. It made his expression close up for a moment, something she didn’t have a name for passing through grey eyes _(not red, not blue)_. Well, for a conversation it wasn’t the worst they’d ever had; might be owing to the fact that he was thawing out, if only in bits and pieces.

“Well, at least we’ll see her soon. Probably. People keep coming back all the time.”

Thanks to Sora, a lot of things were coming back. People, most importantly.

But hey, apparently Squall liked pushy girls- not that she’d be incorporating much blue into her wardrobe anytime soon.


End file.
